The Phase-Walker Trilogy:The Wife Of Pleasant
by ATalentForRaisingCain
Summary: China's dark secret it out. Cold is plotting something. Will Valkyrie and Fletcher survive? And who is Clara Evers? And a certain skeleton's wife might be returning! Nothing will ever be the same again. This is the second in...The Phase-Walker Trilogy.
1. Prologue

"China is not my daughter!" Valkyrie protested "And I know she's not because China's really old"

Ghastly had a sad expression on his face.

"China is your daughter…Cold is a Phase-Walker, and that means she can travel through time. She took Clarity, sent her into the past and let her live her life"

Valkyrie began to cry. "China murdered Skulduggery's family. And she used to worship the Faceless Ones. Ghastly…can you bring Skulduggery, Tanith and Fletcher, back, I really want to see them"

"Sure thing Miss Cain" Ghastly said.

Ghastly walked out of the room. Valkyrie didn't stop crying. The woman who apparently scared the devil himself was her daughter. Valkyrie Cain was the saddest person in the world right now.


	2. Skulduggery Pleasant And Valkyrie Cain

_**Two Weeks Later**_

Skulduggery ran after the criminal. As did Valkyrie. He called himself, _Vladimir Night_. Valkyrie sprinted after him down the pier of Haggard. Skulduggery flew over him, and Night stopped immediately and looked into the skeleton's eye sockets.

"You won't stop her…you won't stop Ever Cold!" said Night.

"Then you obviously don't know who we are then…" Valkyrie said "…I'm Valkyrie Cain and this, is Skulduggery Pleasant, and your going to prison"

Night clicked his fingers and shadows consumed him and then the darkness and himself vanished.

"Damn it" Skulduggery said "We could've found out where Cold was"

"Chill out will you…we will find her and stop her" said Valkyrie

"Are you OK by the way…ever since…you know what…you haven't spoken to Fletcher or Ghastly or…me" said Skulduggery

"I'm fine…I don't won't to talk about it, OK" Valkyrie said

"OK then lets get back to the Sanctuary"


	3. Arrangments

Fletcher had planned this quiet, night in for a fortnight and he wasn't going to let Valkyrie fob it off any longer.

Valkyrie Cain walked through the door, and Fletcher was about to speak and then Val spoke.

"I have something to tell you" She started "We're going to be parents again"

Fletcher's mouth dropped open.

* * *

Skulduggery Pleasant walked through the Sanctuary, apparently Ghastly Bespoke wanted to see him about something.

Skulduggery pushed the door open closed it behind him and sat down on the wooden chair. Ghastly really needed to decorate his office. It reminded Skulduggery of an office an accountant would work in.

"Skulduggery...recently you've been distracted. So I've arranged for you, Valkyrie and Fletcher to go to London, for the Sanctuary Ball." said Ghastly "And if you didn't know Valkyrie's pregnant again"

"What!" yelled Skulduggery.


	4. The Ball

_**Thank you all for your reviews. I even like the one with constructive criticism in it! **_

* * *

The Bentley drove through the streets of London. It was silent, and a little bit eerie.

Valkyrie and Fletcher were in the back of the Bentley whilst Skulduggery was driving in the front. Valkyrie was wearing a black dress and it was above her knees. (Desmond wouldn't have approved) Skulduggery wore a black suit and Fletcher wore a white suit. They parked outside the London Sanctuary. It was an abandoned pub, with it's windows boarded up. Skulduggery, Valkyrie and Fletcher got out of the car and walked up to it. Skulduggery knocked on the door, and the door opened. They walked inside and they entered a foyer. The Administrator, walked over to them.

"The Ball is downstairs detectives, and...boy"

"Thank you, Administrator" Skulduggery said.

They walked down the marble stairs. It was a huge ball room. With lots of circular tables and chairs. The tables could fit about eight people around them. As they walked to the bottom of the stairs they saw Ghastly and Ravel.

"Good evening Elder Bespoke, hi Ravel" said Valkyrie

"Please...I ask you time and time again...stop teasing me" Ghastly insisted

Valkyrie grinned and walked over to their table. They all sat down.

A young woman walked over she had brown hair and her eyes seemed to a kind of a chocolate shade of brown.

"Hello, I'm Clara Evers is it OK if I sit here with you lot because there is no where else to sit?" She had a very posh voice, it almost sounded Victorian.

"Of course, the more the merrier!" Ravel said gleefully.

* * *

Later on that evening the choir, started to play a lovely song that Valkyrie didn't recognise. And a woman with a beautiful voice began to sing.

Skulduggery stood up.

"Care to dance" he said to Clara.

"Please" She grabbed his hand and they both started to walk to the dance floor.

"Fletcher looked into Val's dark eyes and he went on one knee. Valkyrie smiled.

"Will you marry me?" Fletcher asked

"Yes!" Valkyrie said and then she kissed him.

On the ball room dance floor Clara and Skulduggery were having the time of their lives...until somebody screamed in horror.

* * *

_**Cliffhanger!**_


	5. The Dead Girl And Inner Demons

The screaming was coming from a man who looked to be in his forties. Everybody in the room stared at him in alarm.

"LORD VILE!" He said and pointed at Skulduggery.

Valkyrie had to fix this situation.

"He's probably had a little too much to drink" She said, hoping people would believe what she said.

"DARQUESSE" He screamed, and before he could could point at her she ran over to him.

"I'll escort him out" Valkyrie said and practically had to drag him out she took him outside the Sanctuary.

"Are you OK?" asked Valkyrie. He seemed to be hyperventilating."It's OK...what's your name?" Valkyrie asked.

"Milo King" He just managed to say.

"How do you know about me and Vile?"

"I'm a Sensitive" Milo said "I see the inner demons of people" he had an English accent.

"Darquesse and Vile, are in our subconsciousness's" She reassured him.

"It's a girl"

"What is?"

"Your baby it's a girl...not Clarity, this one"

Valkyrie's mouth went dry. Milo said he sees inner demons. So how did he know that she was pregnant, let alone that it was a girl?

* * *

Skulduggery and Clara sat down at the table.

"This is an eventful evening isn't it" Clara said

"It is isn't it" Skulduggery agreed "So what's your given name...and I'm just trying to start a conversation, I'm not a stalker"

"Miley Pond...I've got to go now I hope I meet you again" Clara said. She walked off.

Skulduggery remembered a Victorian woman called that. Miley Pond. he told her to take a name and she did. Clara Evers.

Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

_**A lot of dialogue, I know. The next chapter will have Cold in it! Spoilers!**_


	6. The Plot

Ever Cold, had been recruiting for a fortnight now.

Vladimir Night, a Necromancer. Bill-Ray Sanguine, a Tunneller. Mary Nightingale, a Warlock. And Anathem Mire, a ghost.

Cold had the perfect plan. The day was coming. The day when Skulduggery Pleasant and Valkyrie Cain will die. The trap had been set. Skulduggery's mortal coil was nearly over. Valkyrie will betray him. Because she'll have no choice. Cain will be forced to go back to the mundane world. The mortal world. Or she'll die. Fletcher Renn was the trap. Valkyrie loved him to much. Milo King will die. He was about to die any minute now. Cold had sent Sanguine to kill him. Her new lair was dark. She smiled to herself. Clara Evers was the end of Skulduggery and she didn't even know it. Cold laughed to herself. Knowing that Evers was the end of Pleasant and when it was all over...Clara will die.

* * *

_**I know it's a short chapter, but they will become longer! And isn't Cold just a little bit sinister?**_


	7. Clara and Cold

Valkyrie walked back to her table. She had to get Milo a taxi, he'd be safe. Valkyrie didn't like the taxi drivers accent. I sounded fake. And there was something...different about him. Those glasses the trench coat and...it didn't seem right. Valkyrie sat next to her fiancée. Fletcher.

"Where's Skulduggery?" She asked.

"Outside...he said he needed some air. I thought that was odd considering that he's dead" Fletcher replied.

Valkyrie walked up the marble stairs, past the Administrator and through the doors.

"What's wrong Skul?"

"Clara Evers. Her given name's Miley Pond."

"Wait a second...she's the Victorian governess, you told me about."

"And there's something else I'm missing...and it's staring me right in the face"

* * *

Clara Evers opened the door to her house. It was a big house. She grew up in this house. She walked to the bathroom to have a shower. After that she walked to her room, she put her pyjamas on, and climbed into bed. Clara looked at the grandfather clock in the corner of her bedroom. It was midnight.

* * *

Sanguine walked up to Cold.

"Is King dead?" Cold asked

Sanguine nodded."Good" responded Cold

"What's our next move Miss Cold?" said Sanguine

"Kill Renn!"


End file.
